Batman Beyond
Batman Beyond, (Also known as 'Batman of the Future '''in some regions), is an American animated television series created by The WB Television Network in collaboration with DC Comics as a continuation of the Batman legacy. thumb|250px|left|Batman Beyond ThemeBatman Beyond began airing on January 10, 1999 and ended its run on December 18, 2001. With 52 episodes and one direct-to-video movie under its belt, the series was then put on hold for the new Justice League animated series. As of 2007, Batman Beyond remains on hiatus with no plans to revive the series in the near future. However, there was a short-lived spin-off, The Zeta Project. It is worth noting that in The Zeta Project's first season episode "Shadows", there is a crossover with Batman Beyond; in this continuity, the story takes place between the episode "Countdown" and the series finale "Unmasked." This series is the chronological end to what is know as the DC animated universe. Though the actual end is the Justice League Unlimited episode, "Epilogue." Story In the pilot episode, we see approximately thirty years into the future, where an aging Batman is having increasing difficulty handling criminals he once subdued with ease. One night, a heart attack forces Batman to betray a lifelong principle by threatening a criminal with a gun, despite already wearing a new, high-tech Batsuit. Subsequently, Bruce Wayne decides to retire the Batman persona, and crime fighting in general, permanently. The story then fast-forwards another twenty years. Gotham City is now a futuristic megalopolis equipped with staggering high rises and hovering/flying vehicles. Bruce Wayne is now a virtual recluse, spending his later years living in bitter isolation with no companion but his guard dog, Ace. It is implied by virtue of his continuing to fight crime long after he should have, and his retaining of the costumes worn by Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl, that even before he had a heart attack, something horrible transpired that caused Bruce to sever his ties with the Justice League and forbid his disciples from ever again assuming their alter-egos. The events which caused all of this was finally revealed in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. In 2040, Terry McGinnis (born on August 18, 2023) is an athletic sixteen year-old high school student and reformed troublemaker with a deeply ingrained sense of personal justice. During the pilot episode, he saves a fellow passenger on a commuter rail from being hassled by one of the Jokerz, and later single-handedly takes on an entire gang of them to defend his girlfriend, ultimately resulting in a harrowing high-speed motorcycle chase through Neo-Gotham's expressways. The chase ultimately ends at the doorstep of Wayne Manor, where a fleeing Terry runs into the elderly Bruce Wayne. Bruce and Terry fend off the Jokerz side-by-side, but the exertion aggravates his heart condition. Terry helps Bruce back to the manor, and while staying there, he discovers the entrance to the Batcave, and later returns to "borrow" the Batsuit to avenge the death of his father. As crime and corruption are beginning once again to rear their ugly heads in Gotham, Bruce ultimately allows Terry to assume the mantle of Batman. Terry continues the battle against crime tutored by Bruce, and aided by a new blood soaked, high-tech Batsuit that augments his abilities, fires Batarangs from the wrists, flies using jets fired from the feet, allows eavesdropping through a hypersensitive touch microphone, and provides camouflage abilities. He comes to have his own rogues gallery, such as the seductive shape-shifter Inque, the hypnotist Spellbinder, the bitter, deaf sound expert Shriek, the deadly assassin Curare, the insane terrorist Mad Stan, the African hunter Stalker, a reincarnation of the Royal Flush Gang, and the Jokerz, a gang idolizing the Joker. However, on occasion, Terry is also forced to face his mentor's old foes, such as the atrophying Mr. Freeze, Bane (elderly, wasted, and dying from his consumption of Venom, the substance that gave him his strength), the immortal Ra's al Ghul, and even a reborn Joker. Terry's greatest initial foe is Derek Powers, a ruthless billionaire who took over Wayne Industries and was later accidentally mutated into a radioactive monstrosity known as Blight. Powers had Terry's father, Warren McGinnis, murdered after Warren discovered that Powers was in the process of developing a biological weapons program. The first season ended with a showdown between Batman and Blight aboard an abandoned nuclear submarine, where Powers was in hiding after his identity as Blight was revealed to the world by his ambitious son Paxton Powers, who planned to usurp his father as chairman of Wayne-Powers. Maxine "Max" Gibson (born October 28, 2023) is a seventeen year-old computer genius who discovers Batman's secret identity, and helps Terry with everything from computer hacking, to babysitting, to coming up with excuses for Terry's girlfriend, Dana Tan. Max plays an integral part in Batman's war on crime, essentially as his Alfred. Terry also finds one other ally, though a begrudging one: Barbara Gordon, the former Batgirl. Having followed in the footsteps of her father, James Gordon, Barbara is now Police Commissioner of Gotham City. In one episode, Barbara reveals to Terry that she and Bruce had once been romantically involved. However, she is unhappy with the idea of a new Batman, especially a teenager, as she is still haunted by the same event that caused Bruce to go into isolation. However, knowing from personal experience that she cannot deter Terry anymore than she could have been deterred from being Batgirl, she relents, possibly also out of respect for her mentor and former lover, the original Batman. Also, passing conversation between Barbara and Bruce suggested that at the time of Batgirl's retirement, the suit had bullet holes in it that had been repaired. Episodes :''Main article: List of Batman Beyond episodes Lexicon To help carry off the feel of a world 50 years in the future, Batman Beyond employed a group of slang terms either specifically invented or with altered usage. * Schway: An adjective generally synonymous with "cool". * Twip: An insult implying immaturity or scrawniness. Likely a corruption of "Twerp" or "Twit". * Slag: General purpose expletive used as both noun and verb (Usually used in the case of trying to kill someone.). Interestingly, this term may have been inspired by the use of the same word by characters in the all-CGI TV series "Beast Wars: Transformers" (1996-1999), who used the word in much the same manner. * Dreg: generally meaning "lowlife". Justice League connection In the third season of Batman Beyond, a two-part story featuring the Justice League entitled "The Call" formed an early basis for Timm's next series, Justice League, which was in turn succeeded by Justice League Unlimited. The setting and characters of Batman Beyond were also briefly revived in 2004 for an episode of Static Shock in which Static is accidentally transported forty years into the future. Justice League Unlimited revisited the world of Batman Beyond twice in 2005. The first time featured Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern transported 50 years into the future to stop a time-traveling villain with the help of the future Justice League Unlimited cast, including Terry McGinnis as Batman. The second time occurred during the episode "Epilogue", where the true secret origin of the future Batman is learned in a story meant to be the de facto series finale for this Batman's story. Movies *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - A direct-to-video feature in which the Joker makes his return to Gotham. The original release was censored for elements of violence and death, and a second, uncensored release came later. * There was also a planned Batman Beyond live action feature, to be written by Paul Dini, however Warner Bros. shelved the project and eventually went with the Batman Begins concept instead. In August 2000, Warner Bros. announced that it was developing a live action film adaptation of the TV series Batman Beyond with Boaz Yakin attached to co-write and direct. The TV series' creators Paul Dini and Alan Burnett were hired to write a screenplay for the feature film, with author Neal Stephenson consulting the duo. By July 2001, a first draft was turned in to the studio, and the writers were waiting to see if a rewrite would be needed. The studio, also exploring other takes of Batman in development, eventually placed the Batman Beyond on hold in August 2001. * A Direct-to-DVD sequel to Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker was to feature Selina Kyle/Catwoman. This project never made it off the ground; however, much of the concept of this film eventually made it into the Justice League Unlimited episode "Epilogue." DVD releases Season releases *The Complete First Season - March 21, 2006 - Special Features: Creators' Commentary on 2 Key Episodes; Inside Batman Beyond: Meet Series Creators; Music of the Knight: Enjoy Score-Only Versions of Key Scenes. *The Complete Second Season - October 24, 2006 - Special Features: Creators' Commentary on 2 Key Episodes; Inside Batman Beyond: The Panel - In-Depth Dialogue with the Show's Creators. *The Complete Third Season - March 20, 2007 - Special Features: Inside Batman Beyond; Featurettes on 4 episodes by producers, directors, and Will Friedle. Comics After an initial 6-issues limited series released in March 1999, Batman Beyond had its own comic book series, running through November 1999 until October 2001, for a total of 24 issues. They were set in the same world of the show and aimed at younger readers. Originally, Batman Beyond #3 (the monthly series) was to focus on The Terrific Trio from the Batman Beyond episode "Heroes." The story would have 2-D Man and Magma trying to revive their former teammate, Freon. It was rejected due to their resemblance to the Fantastic Four.3 Terry also appeared in Superman Adventures #64. The story has Terry/Batman traveling to the present and teaming up with Superman against a futuristic version of Brainiac. More recently, in Superman/Batman #22 (written by Jeph Loeb), a Batman wearing the Beyond costume appears, making his first foray into the regular DC Comics continuity. The plot involves Bizarro being transported to an alternate version of Gotham City. It would appear from #23 that this Batman is someone named "Tim" (presumably Tim Drake). However, the writers admitted to the mistake of misnaming the character,needed and although the name was rumored to be changed to "Terry" in the trade paperback, it still reads "Tim" (see first page of "Smoke and Mirrors" chapter in the trade paperback). Furthermore, the packaging for the action figure created by DC Direct based on this appearance in Superman/Batman also erroneously identifies Batman Beyond as Tim Drake instead of Terry McGinnis. Another oddity is the Batwing pictured is the version from Batman: The Animated Series, not Batman Beyond. Whether this is the regular DC universe or a parallel one is still to be seen. It seems possible that this may be an alternate reality as the same story has Batzarro transported to the world of Superman: Red Son, an Elseworlds communist version of Superman. On March 3, 2007 Dan DiDio announced that Terry McGinnis may be showing up in the DCU sometime this year.4 This turned out to be true, as Terry McGinnis will be appearing in Countdown to Final Crisis #21. He will be an inhabitant of Earth-125. It's unknown at the moment whether Earth-12 will be the home Earth of the entire DC Animated Universe, or just the home Earth of the Batman Beyond TV series. A Green Lantern implied to be from a universe within the multiverse similar to that of Batman Beyond (though not the same GL represented in the animated series) is a participant in the Countdown: Arena series leading towards Final Crisis. One canon contribution of Batman Beyond to the DC Universe is establishing that Barbara Gordon eventually becomes Commissioner of Gotham Police following in her father's footsteps. Spin-offs Batman Beyond had a spin-off called The Zeta Project, featuring the android Zeta from the Batman Beyond episode "Zeta." Batman would guest star in the episode "Shadows." The supervillain Stalker was to have appeared in The Zeta Project episode "Taffy Time," but didn't make it. The second season episode, "Ro's Gift," has an appearance made by the Brain Trust from the Batman Beyond episode "Mind Games." Terry McGinnis/Batman was originally slated to appear in this episode as well, but was cut since Timm and company were working on Justice League. A color change in Batman: Arkham Asylum makes Batman take on his appearance in the series. See *Batman: The Animated Series (Previous television show in same franchise) *The Batman (Different animated show franchise) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Different animated show franchise) Gallery Heroes Batman (Terry McGinnis).jpg|Batman II (Terry McGinnis) Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond).jpg|Terry in civilian clothes Bruce Wayne (2042).jpg|Elderly Bruce Wayne in 2041 Maxine Gibson.JPG|Maxine "Max" Gibson Rogues Blight.gif|Blight (Derek Powers) Inque (Batman Beyond).jpg|Inque Mr. Freeze (2040).jpg|Mr. Freeze in 2039 Shriek.jpg|Shriek 10 (Melanie Walker).jpg|Ten (Melanie Walker) King.jpg|King Queen.jpg|Queen Jack.jpg|Jack Ace.jpg|Ace Spellbinder.jpg|Spellbinder (Dr. Ira Billings) Curaré.JPG|Curaré Stalker.JPG|Stalker Mad Stan.JPG|Mad Stan Joker (Batman Beyond).jpg|Joker (Tim Drake) Ghoul Batman.jpg|Ghoul Bonk.jpg|Bonk Chucko.JPG|Chucko DeeDee.jpg|Dee Dee (1) DeeDee.jpg|Dee Dee (2) Woof.JPG|Woof Ra's al Ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul in Talia's body Zander.JPG|Zander Others Civilians Matthew McGinnis.JPG|Matthew "Matt" McGinnis Dana Tan.JPG|Dana Tan Commissioner Barbara Gordon.jpg|Commissioner Barbara Gordon Tim Drake (Batman Beyond).jpg|Tim Drake in 2040 Zeta.JPG|Zeta Harley Quinn (Batman Beyond).jpg|Elderly Harley Quinn in 2040 Justice League Unlimited (JLU) Micron.JPG|Micron Superman (2042).jpg|Superman Aqua Girl.JPG|Aquagirl Barda.JPG|Barda Green Lantern.JPG|Green Lantern (Kai-Ro) Warhawk.JPG|Warhawk Category: Batman Beyond